


Snow (Graham Cracker) in the Kitchen

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Christmas with the Avengers, Competition, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker Has a Family, Sassy Tony Stark, Team as Family, found family (this should be a tag already), tony is bad in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: "So judges, how do you think this will turn out?""Having to get a new kitchen."Or for a little Christmas bonding (and a project for school), The Avengers compete in a baking competition.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Snow (Graham Cracker) in the Kitchen

“On three…”

Tony smirked at the camera.

“...One…”

The camera moved to Sam and Bucky shoving each other. 

“...Two…”

Clint was vibrating in anticipation so much, his elf hat was jingling. 

“...Three!”

Everyone rushes towards their station.

“There goes Nat, tripping Clint,” Peter commented from behind the camera. 

“Here are the judges; MJ, May, and soon, Pepper. So judges, how do you think this will turn out?”

“Having to get a new kitchen.” 

The camera moves towards Tony, turning on the blender with no lid.

“Tony, no! The lid!”

Clint and Natasha drop to the floor.

….Cracker crumbs go everywhere.

“Tony should know by now to use a lid.”

MJ raises her eyebrow, “This isn’t the first time?”

All of them watch as Clint tackles Sam for stealing his whisk while Peter and May speak in unison, “No.”

~

"So, Mr. Stark, how are you enjoying this competition?"

"It's not that bad."

They hear the elevator open and Peter grins at him from behind the camera.

"Why does it look like it snowed in here?!?"

"Pep, honey..."

"Tony!"

~

"Five minutes left guys!"

"I swear, if you try to knock down my gingerbread house one more time, I will put snow on your face while you sleep."

~

"This is very alcoholic Tony."

He shrugged, "I just kept pouring brandy in it. Seemed like a good idea."

"This isn't supposed to have any."

"Santa doesn't have to know about this."

"You don't believe in Santa."

"Change of heart?"

~

Hours later, everyone is sipping on hot chocolate while movies are playing. 

“Let’s watch Die Hard.”

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie Clint!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed a little family fluff as an early Christmas present. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, leave a comment. Those make my day and I always try to respond as quickly as possible. Every one of those comments has a special spot in my heart and I'm always so grateful to receive them.
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful break and/or Christmas/Any other celebrations. Be safe, have fun and remember to stay hydrated lol.


End file.
